Las notas musicales de la melancolía
by ShiuninSora666
Summary: Perspectivas de las musas tras el engaño de Eli y su boda con Umi (Leer antes "El arte de mentir" para entender este fic)
1. La inocencia perdida

HANAYO POV

Me levante como cada mañana con buen humor, que puedo decir mi familia me quiere y yo los quiero, no existe ningún tipo de problema entre nosotros, tengo muy buenas amigas, que pese a todo nos apoyamos mutuamente y salimos adelante, y bueno tengo a mi linda novia Rin, aun me cuesta creer que después de tanto tiempo de amistad, hayamos comenzado juntas como pareja oficial, realmente la amo, su carisma, su energía, sus momentos de torpeza, todo me encanta de ella.

-Hanayo, date prisa que el desayuno se enfría.

-Voy Rin.

Realmente tengo hambre será mejor darme prisa, tengo que acompañar a Maki y Nico, a elegir nuestros regalos para la boda de Umi y Kotori, será mi primer boda, espero no llorar al verlas.

Bajo y veo a mi linda novia tras una estufa en la cocina de nuestro departamento, aun usa su mameluco de gato, debo admitir que me parece mas tierna cada vez que la veo, aun no supera su habito de la infancia, no me averguenza ni nada, pero con todo y que la amo, a veces llega a desesperarme un poco...

-¡Buenos días Kayocchin nya!

-Buenos días Rin ¿Que tal tu noche?

-Pues no dejabas de abrazarme por lo cual no me pude mover mucho y fue incomodo nya.

-Lo siento-Bajo la cabeza un poco sonrojada.

-Descuida Kayocchin, yo amo que me abraces, sabes yo lo haría todo el tiempo ¿Pero como iríamos al baño?

-¡Rin! Mataste el momento nya.

-Kayocchin ¿dijiste "Nya"?

-Tal vez...

-¡Deja de burlarte de mi nya!

-Lo siento nya.

-¡Basta Kayocchin nya!

.

-Bien gracias por la comida. ¿Que harás hoy Rin?

-Iré a ver a mis padres, después buscare algo que ponerme para la boda de Kotori y Umi. ¿Y tu?

-Quede con Maki y Nico de ir a buscar nuestros regalos para la boda, pensé que podrías ir con nosotras. Pero no quiero interrumpir tus compromisos.

-¡Ya se! Te puedo ver después, para ir a comer juntas con la chicas o solo tu y yo.

-Claro te hablare por teléfono cuando termine ¿Esta bien?

-Si nya.

-Bien me voy Rin.

-¿No olvidas algo Kayocchin?

-Lo siento, es que llevo un poco de prisa, mi celular, gracias te amo.

-¡Eso no! diablos ya se fue.

.

.

.

.

.

Tome el tren que usualmente usaba para ir a casa de mis padres, hace 2 años que me mude con Rin y hemos vivido bien desde entonces, ese día que marco mi felicidad, el día que correspondió mis sentimientos, nunca lo olvidaré, un día gris podía ser el mas colorido de mi vida...

FLASHBACK

-Vete a casa Koizumi, pareces estar forzando mucho tu cuerpo y mente.

-Lo siento enfermera, pero entre los entrenamientos y clases, me siento un poco frustrada.

-Bueno, no puedo dejarte ir sola, y tus compañeras están en clase ¿Tienes un lugar a donde ir, para esperar a tus amigas?

-Puedo irme al club.

-Bien ¿Puedes levantarte?

-Si.

-Bien ve allá, te daré una nota que indica que te mande a casa, se la mostraras a tus profesores y evitaras problemas ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien, gracias.

Después de eso me dirijo hacia la sala del club, aun estoy un poco debilitada, pero para mañana estaré mejor, supongo... Abro la puerta del club esperando no encontrarme con nadie, pero para mi sorpresa si había alguien, no es sorpresa para mi encontrarla aquí...

-¿Que haces aquí Hanayo?

-Lo mismo puedo preguntarte Nico.

-Bueno digamos que discutí con el profesor y me saco, bueno ¿Y tu?

-Tuve un accidente mientras teníamos gimnasia, y la enfermera me descanso el resto del día.

-Que suerte.

-Deberías tomar de manera mas seria tus estudios Nico, estas a nada de graduarte, y no creo que a ninguna le gustaría verte recursar, en especial a Maki.

-Bueno realmente, no me saco el profesor de clase.

-¿Entonces?

-Creo que Maki influyo de manera positiva en mi, y bueno, estudie tanto que hoy tenia examen y pues lo termine demasiado rápido, por eso estoy aquí.

-Vaya, vaya Ni...

-¡Ni se te ocurra decirle a las demás Hanayo o me las pagaras-Esto lo dice acercándose a mi y tomándome de los hombros.

-¡Que alguien me ayude!

-No te haré daño Hanayo... Aun...

-...-Solo trago saliva por el miedo que me causa escuchar eso de Nico...

Desde ese momento solo nos dedicamos a hablar sobre nuestra afición, las idols, ninguna quería parar de hablar, que si nueva canción, nuevos eventos, grupos surgiendo, realmente me agradaba Nico en su faceta de presidenta del club, siempre informada, poco después sonó la campana, ya era hora de irse a casa y en el caso de algunos estudiantes dirigirse a sus respectivos clubes, en ese momento Nico y yo solo limpiamos un poco el lugar, pues debatir sobre idols nos lleva a hacer un desastre.

La primera en entrar fue Maki, al parecer venia corriendo, por lo que solo mire a Nico y esta me dedico una mirada oscura, entendí el mensaje no digas nada sobre su inspiración.

-Maki-chan ¿por..?

No pude siquiera terminar mi pregunta, pues Maki corrió directo a Nico a abrazarla pidiéndole que la salvara, no entendía al principio, pero después de ver a Nozomi entrar al club moviendo sus manos como estrujando algo, comprendí porque huía Maki. Poco a poco fueron llegando las demás el trío de segundo y al final llegaron Eli y Rin, no se de que venían hablando pero Rin se veía incomoda y nerviosa, en ese momento cada vez que le hablaba la notaba un poco distante, como si me tuviera miedo o algo así, me sentía mal, realmente mal, que pude haber hecho para que se moles... ¡Claro tonta! olvide que Rin quería hablar conmigo después de gimnasia, por eso es que se habrá molestado conmigo, no lo se, quizá si le explico puede que... Pero ella no quiere hablar conmigo...

Así transcurrió el final del día, una breve reunión sobre los planes que quedaban pendientes y poco después la practica, no hubo fuera nada de lo normal, aunque sentía el ambiente incomodo, no se si sea solo yo, pero se sentía en general...

-Bien chicas, nos vemos mañana, tengo que atender la panadería porque Yukiho se murio.

-¿Que?-Pregunte asustada y exaltada.

-Me refiero a que esta enferma Hanayo, nos vemos.

Casi me desmayo de la impresión, poco a poco nos fuimos separando todas, no se si para mi buena o mala suerte quedaba Maki entre Rin y yo, iba un poco aliviada, hasta que su celular sonó y me di cuenta que todo empeoraría o mejoraría ¡Ya no sabía que pensar!

-Lo siento chicas, pero mis padres me llaman para que vaya directo al hospital.

-Descuida Maki-chan, Hanayo y yo podemos volver casa por nuestra cuenta.

En cierta forma cada vez que ella me llama por mi nombre me duele un poco, desde que la conocí me llama Kayocchin, así que...

-¿Ehh? bueno esta bien, las veo mañana.

Tras decir eso solo veo a Maki alejarse un poco apresurada, poco después emprendo el camino a casa junto a Rin, todo es silencio hasta que no lo soporto y me termino separando discretamente de Rin.

Pude esconderme tras un calle poco concurrida, mire de reojo hacia atrás y vi como Rin parecía buscar algo o a alguien, no le dio importancia, tras girar 3 veces la cabeza en su búsqueda opto por retirarse sin mas.

Caminé sin rumbo por la calle, busque rutas alternas en caso de que no pueda volver con Rin como antes, pero cuando la vi en un pequeño restaurante, comiendo su tazón de ramen, se veía tan linda, pero mi vista fue totalmente cambiada al ver llegar a un chico y sentarse frente a ella, mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba, me dolía ver eso, sentía que moría, ella solo volteo a donde estaba yo y pude notar como claramente me miro directamente a los ojos, yo intentaba verla de igual manera, pero pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a brotar de mis ojos, ella solo me miraba mientras aquel chico seguía hablando y sosteniendo su mano. Tan solo bastaron unos segundos para poder girarme e irme, no quería verla...

-Quizás dolería menos, si no te amara tanto.

Pasaron largos días, al menos para mi lo eran así, me distancie completamente de Rin, solo nos hablabamos para lo estrictamente necesario, las clases, el club, todo se volvió una rutina, ya no lo veía como mi pasión. Caí en algunos problemas que llevaron a situaciones desafortunadas a mi persona, descuide mis deberes,mi persona, la escuela, ya no era como me conocían antes, durante el día llevaba una máscara ante todos y todas, y por la noche solo me lamentaba de no haber intentado nada, pude perderlo todo intentándolo y no sufrir por ello como ahora.

-Rayos, ya comenzó a llover ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa Hanayo?

-Descuida Maki, alguien vendrá por mi.

-¿Enserio? ¿Quien? Bueno no es de mi incumbencia.

-Hasta luego Maki.

-¡Espera Hanayo!

-¿Que sucede?

-He notado que tu y Rin ya no... bueno... ¿Paso algo entre ustedes?

-No es algo de lo que quiera hablar ahora, disculpame Maki.

-No disculpame a mi por entrometida.

-Mejor ve por Nico, dijo que olvido su paraguas y sería una buena oportunidad para ti.

Maki solo salio corriendo directo a los salones de 3ro, solo quedabamos unas chicas en mi salón incluyendo a Rin. Pero eso ya no me importaba tanto.

Estaba por irme cuando note que olvide mi paraguas en casa, no quería regresarme y molestar a Maki y Nico o a alguna de las chicas, así que decidí esperar un poco, pero esa quietud se esfumó cuando vi a Rin acercarse a la salida sosteniendo un paraguas en mano. Ella miraba al suelo y poco después alzó la vista y me vio, no supe como reaccionar así que sin pensarlo salí de la escuela en plena lluvía, no me importaba enfermar, mejor aun así no la vería por un tiempo, caminaba con la vista nublada, pues salía de mi casa de manera tan desinteresada que olvidaba las cosas en esta ocasión olvide mis lentes de contacto y mis anteojos con la lluvia me impedían ver con claridad. No fue hasta unos metros mas adelante que escuche a alguien correr por donde yo venía, así que levemente me moví para evitar chocar con esa persona.

Ya cuando estaba a punto de llegar a mi casa, fue cuando la vi, caminando del lado opuesto de la calle en la misma dirección que yo, pero entre mas pasaba por mi mente la imagen de ella y aquel chico tomados de la mano, me llenaba de rabia y todo era un estorbo para mi.

-¡Kayocchin espera!

Mis pensamiento fueron abruptamente interrumpidos, cuando escuche tan solo esa palabra, pero seguí caminando. Hasta que alguien me tomo del brazo y me hizo girar hasta quedar frente a una pelinaranja, que me miraba con enojo y ¿Tristeza?

-¿Por que no me esperabas?

-¿Para que me llamaste?-Respondí friamente.

-Hace un buen tiempo que no hablamos y yo necesito decirte algo impo...

-¡Sobre tu novio, te vi con el, no hay nada de que hablar Rin!

-Pero...

-Tal vez fuiste demasiado densa para notar los intentos que tenía hacia ti de enamorarte, pero no valía nada para ti, o fui yo la estúpida que se dejo engañar por sentimientos confusos, solo alejate de mi Rin.

-Kayocchin...

-¡NO me vuelvas a decir así!

-Pero...

-¡Aléjate!

-¡Escúchame al menos un momento, y si después te quieres ir, me alejare de ti tanto como pueda! Pero... escu...chame!-Cayo de rodillas ante mi en plena lluvia

La vi tan devastada, que solo atine a levantarla y llevarla a mi casa, mis padres no estaban así que fue fácil entrar sin cuestiones de nuestra actual apariencia.

Tan solo entramos a mi habitación y la deje ducharse, no vivíamos lejos la una de la otra pero a diferencia mía su madre siempre esta en casa y podriamos tener problemas por estar empapadas, le deje un pijama fuera del baño para que pudiera vestirse apenas saliera, me es doloroso verla pero no puedo dejarla de un momento para otro. Yo por mi parte solo me cambie la ropa y fui directo a comer algo, no quería estar algo debilitada si empezábamos a discutir, prepare algo de ramen instantáneo que tenía en casa, lo subí a mi habitación para dárselo a Rin y en cuanto entre la vi a ella mirando una fotografía en la que estábamos juntas, fue un pequeño collage que hicimos estábamos en diferentes etapas de bebes, niñas, y actualmente la adolescencia, aun había espacio en dicho marco, pues deseabamos completarlo con toda nuestra vida, y falta adultez y la parte de ser ancianas, ahora dudo que esa imagen llegue a completarse...

Ella se percato de mi presencia y dejo el marco sobre mi escritorio.

-Te traje un poco de comida.

-¿Tu ya has comido algo?

-Solo un pan que estaba...

-Entonces ten.

-¿Que es esto?

-Lo preparé para ti, aunque ya no me hables como antes...

-Tu fuiste la que cambio su forma de dirigirse a mi.

-Es verdad, me dolía de verdad.

-Entonces ¿Por que lo hiciste? Quizás no sabias pero rompiste mi corazón, y luego verte con el...

-Lo se y lo siento, Hanayo tu sabes la situación por la que pasa mi familia.

-¿Eh?

-Los problemas económicos por los que pasamos, y bueno mis padres tomaron una decisión sin consultarme o algo.

-...

-Me comprometieron con un chico de familia acaudalada, en si tengo que llegar al matrimonio con ese chico, para poder solventar a mi familia y no terminemos en la calle.

-¿Eso es todo?

-¡No notas la gravedad de ese asunto, por una situación ajena a mi tengo que alejarme de la persona que amo...

-Pero...

-Sere tonta, estúpida, inútil y todo lo que quieran, pero se distinguir mis alrededores, sabia lo que hacías conmigo y con que intenciones, y dejame decirte que no era necesario, porque siempre he estado enamorada de ti, perdóname por todo lo que te hice pasar, pero no quería caer en un juego en el que me lleno de felicidad e ilusiono a otra persona, para simplemente después largarme rompiendo ambos corazones, pensé en ti y en mi, pero no encontraba la manera de decírtelo...

-Rin-chan...

-Si por esto quieres dejarme hazlo, no importa, al fin y al cabo terminaría perdiendo todo, tarde o temprano...

En este punto solo la abracé y deje que sacara su llanto, era algo que tenía profundamente guardado, cuando se calmo, la lluvia se intensifico, aunque viviera cerca no la dejaria salir con ese clima, así que le aviso a sus padres y yo le avise a los míos, ya era algo tarde por lo que deje a Rin dormir en mi cama conmigo, me sentía culpable por hacerla decir y pasar por esto...

-Kayocchin...

-¿Que sucede?

-¿Te importaría si te abrazo?

-Ve aquí.

Nos juntamos y dimos un abrazo que me reconfortaba tanto, no paso mucho tiempo cuanto cruzamos nuestras miradas y apenas nos dimos cuenta Rin y yo nos besábamos, un beso con total inexperiencia pero muy cálido. Nos fuimos separando poco a poco.

-Lamento haber tomado tu primer beso Kayocchin.

-Descuida, pero me sorprende tu falta de habilidad al besar.

-En realidad es el primer beso de Rin.

Solo que estupefacta ante esa declaración, solo atine a abrazarla y besarla con mas intensidad.

-Rin, caso tu ¿ya?

-No, y ya que estamos siendo sinceras, quisiera entregarme a ti, claro si no...

Solo me acerque a ella y continuamos, aquel día fue frío, gris, deprimente, pero a pesar de ser una noche igual, fue el día que nos perdamos del daño ocasionado la una a la otra, fue de las mejores noches de mi vida...

Se podría decir que desde ese momento empezamos nuestra relación, no pregunto ninguna, pero ambas lo aceptábamos, pensé un poco en como solucionar el problema de Rin, hable con Maki y ella con su padre, el cual le ofreció trabajo al padre de Rin, y solvento un poco sus problemas, por lo que el compromiso de Rin fue desecho, así llevamos un tiempo, hasta que ambas decidimos contárselos a nuestros padres, los cuales difícilmente aceptaron, y al graduarnos nos mudamos juntas.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Baje del autobús para encontrarme con Maki y Nico, llegue al centro de Akihabara y las vi, inmediatamente fuimos a buscar los regalos, el tiempo se nos venia encima, así que nos dimos prisa.

Ellas encontraron sus regalos rápidamente Maki les regalaría un comedor y Nico un juego de té, yo era muy indecisa y mi economía no me ayudaba demasiado, así que me resigne a irme y buscar otro día, las chicas se fueron y yo quede de verme con Rin así que volvía a casa, al momento intente llamar a Rin por teléfono, pero no lo hice pues la vi salir de una tienda de vestidos con un semblante triste.

-¡Cariño!

-Kayocchin ¿Y las chicas?

-Tuvieron que irse.

-Bueno ¿iremos a comer?

-Claro vamos.

Caminábamos tranquilamente hablando varios temas, la boda, nuestra ropa, los regalos, pero fuimos interrumpidas cuando Rin observó a Eli a lo lejos y mi novia corrió en dirección a Eli. Me acerque y salude a Eli, pero después vi una tienda de ropa y entre, dejando solas a Rin y Eli, yo solo me dedique a ver la variedad de atuendos, cuando vi un par de vestidos hermosos uno gris y otro azul, pensé que seria un buen regalo y opte por comprarlos, cuando salí de nuevo vi a las chicas muy serias, pregunte pero no me respondieron, Eli se fue y solo yo me despedí de ella, Rin tan solo se alejo, me fui con ella pero algo cambio, su semblante, ahí fue donde fue decayendo...

Nuestros días fueron mas negros, ella no soportaba verme a la cara, yo la buscaba pero ella me negaba esa oportunidad, con cada intento fallido mi corazón iba cayendo en el abismo del pasado...

Días antes de la boda Rin llego en un estado muy deplorable y oliendo un poco a alcohol, de esa manera ella me habló, no me gusto verla así, a nadie le gustaría ver a la persona que ama en ese estado, pero sus primeras palabras fueron lo mas hiriente para mi...

-Kayo...cchin, ya no te soporto, ay me duele la cabeza, vete d... e...mi casa, me di cuenta... que... que... ¿que yo que? A si, amo a alguien mas y no quiero vi... vi... vir atada a ti, largo, fuera...

Ni siquiera dije una sola palabra sus acciones y ahora este momento terminaron con casi todo el amor que yo sentía por ella, solo opte por guardar unas pocas cosas, ya era de noche cuando Rin me hecho de la casa. En la mañana cuando desperté, solo mire al otro lado para no encontrar a Rin en la misma cama, me levanté, me vestí y en cuanto vi mis maletas ya listas y un poco mas resignada, llame a mis padres para informarles que no tenia a donde ir, ellos me aceptaron de nuevo gustosos, realmente se los agradezco, colgué y llame un taxi para irme, busque por ultima vez a Rin en el departamento pero no la encontré por ningún lado, llego el taxi y tan solo me despedí de todo lo que logré junto a Rin.

Aun faltaban 3 días para la boda de Kotori y Umi, en ese lapso de tiempo no busqué a Rin y tampoco lo espere de su parte, pero lo que me mantenía mas inquieta era el hecho de la propuesta de mis padres, presentarme a un chico en una reunión familiar, fue fácil suponer que mis padres me presentarían a un pretendiente, nunca estuvieron de acuerdo en mi relación con Rin, pero como tal no se opusieron y me hicieron la vida miserable, aun no estoy segura de ir a conocerlo, la reunión es el mismo día de la boda...

-Ahora que lo pienso, todo esto cambio desde que Eli hablo con Rin, ¡Tengo que ir a hablar con ella!

Al día siguiente fui a casa de Eli, fui muy furiosa, iba con la idea de que a causa de ella paso lo que paso, en cuanto llegue no tuve un poco de respeto, pero al verla sufrir por lo mismo que yo, en su caso con Nozomi, fue bastante duro, así que me retire de ese lugar pidiendo disculpas y un consejo, Eli es tan buena amiga, así que le pedí que me excusara con las chicas y me fui.

Llego el día de la reunión y la boda, me fui junto con mis padres a un campo en las lejanías de la ciudad, ahí sería llevada la reunión, mas temprano que tarde, vi a un chico realmente apuesto, un poco formido, con un cabello corto, y unos anteojos, lo único que me confundió fue verlo usando un traje en una tarde tan soleada.

Mi madre noto que lo veía así que fue conmigo y nos presento, el chico tenía por nombre Shido, conversamos toda la reunión, se podía decir que la familia desapareció, y solo estábamos el y yo, era bastante tímido lo que lo hacia ver tierno y dulce ante mi. Terminada la reunión intercambie datos con el, pronto nos veríamos de nuevo.

.

Paso un largo tiempo y en ese lapso de tiempo Shido me pidió matrimonio, no vi a las chicas en ese tiempo, y tampoco me pude comunicar con ellas, era inútil intentarlo, hasta que un día vi en un restaurante a Nico y Nozomi, charlamos como nunca, pero en cuanto toque el tema de boda, su semblante cambio me contaron todo lo que sucedió, era impensable para mi, ahí mismo dijeron lo que hizo Rin y las consecuencias a las que esta llego, me sentí realmente mal, no pensé que Rin fuera capaz de eso...

-Por cierto Hanayo ¿Que ha sido de ti?-Me preguntó Nico.

-Pues me comprometí, mi boda sera aun en un largo tiempo, pero estoy feliz.

-Nos alegramos mucho verdad cariño.

-Si.

-Espera Nozomi tu y Nico...

-Si así es Nicocchi y yo somos novias yace un tiempo atrás.

-Me alegro por ustedes, por cierto no se nada de las demás ¿Ustedes saben algo?

-Bueno, verás...

Supe lo que sucedió con las demás, pero al parecer todo mundo perdió contacto con Umi y Eli.

Las chicas de nuevo nos fuimos encontrando excepto Maki, ella se fue tras perder sus oportunidades con Nico, Rin estaba en prisión y Kotori, no supios nada de ella en ese tiempo, todas compartimos nuestras experiencias y al relacionarlas nos dimos cuenta de algo Eli nos evitaba, al igual que Umi, todas nos vimos influenciadas en el pasado por Eli, y al darnos cuenta notamos algo su culpa en todo esto, así que no perdimos tiempo, fuimos a encararla.

Eli nos tenía bien investigadas, sabía nuestra vida casi a la perfección, la recriminamos, la culpamos y en cuanto para nuestra sorpresa apareció Kotori, confirmo nuestro odio hacía ella.

.

.

.

.

.

Fuimos a las cercanías de la boda de Umi y Eli, las vimos salir tan radiantes, tan contentas, mato nuestra felicidad de ese entonces por la suya, cambio por completo nuestra perspectiva, intentábamos hablar con Umi, pero ella siempre nos negaba esa oportunidad...

.

.

.

.

.

Mucho tiempo después me case, la boda fue hermosa, mis amigas mi familia y al hombre que amo, no paso mucho cuando me entere que estaba embarazada, fue de los momentos mas felices de mi vida, tendría un hijo o hija.

Mi sorpresa fue grande cuando la doctora que atendería mi parto sería nada mas y nada menos que la nueva directora del hospital Nishikino.

-Es bueno verte Maki.

-¿Hanayo?

-Te imp... te imp... ¡Ya no aguanto!

-Bien Hanayo, sigue mis indicaciones y todo saldrá bien.

Mi esposo me cuido, siempre estuvo junto a mi, realmente me enamoraba cada vez mas de el, así fueron los meses cuando por fin era hora de que naciera mi hija, estaba que no creía el mi felicidad, vivía por mi, por mi marido, ahora sería por mi hija, por nosotros.

En mi estadía en el hospital no hacia mas que recibir visitas, ver a mi hija, y ver televisión fue en esos momentos donde un noticiero informo de un suicidio colectivo en una prisión que era la misma donde Rin estaba, el miedo no se apodero de mi al instante, hasta que recibí un mensaje a mi celular, que decía confirmar mis sospechas

"Rin esta muerta"

No rompí en llanto como tal, pero una gran tristeza se apodero de mi desde ese entonces.

.

Fui dada de alta y volví a casa junto a mi hija y Shido, el cual no dejo de cuidarme y ayudarme, confirmar mi felicidad era rutinario para mi, pero poco a poco me vi preocupada ya que la policía rondaba mucho por donde vivía, seguro solo era vigilancia o eso quería pensar yo, un día mi marido me llamó para informar que tendría que trabajar hasta tarde que no me preocupara, solo le deseé buena suerte y que no se preocupara por mi y la niña, que ambas estaríamos bien.

Arrope a mi hija y la acosté, ya era hora de dormir, yo solo tome una ducha y me puse un pijama para dormir cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, supuse que sería mi Shido, usualmente olvida sus llaves por las prisas y como este tiempo siempre he estado en casa sabe que cuenta conmigo para poder abrirle, así que me dirigí a la puerta.

-Cariño, pensé que trabajarías hasta tarde...

Entre de nuevo al departamento mientras que la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta entraba apuntándome con un arma. Vestía ropa sin combinación alguna, una chaqueta de cuero, una falda y en una pierna una media oscura, un sombrero y un cubrebocas, los zapatos solo era uno un tenis y otro una sandalia, no había sentido en su vestir, con todo y miedo hable.

-¿Quien eres tu, que quieres, que buscas?

-Me sorprende que te olvidaras tan pronto de mi...

Decía ella mientras se quitaba todo lo que cubría su rostro, pero sin dejar de apuntarme con el arma.

-¿Que?-Dije aun mas nerviosa.

-Solo vine a verte, a saludarte, algo que nunca hiciste tu, Kayocchin...


	2. Nuestra promesa olvidada

Hay momentos que uno tiene una vida miserable, falsa, vacía, si siempre fui un objeto para todas, traicione a la única persona que amaba y yo amaba del todo, la muerte sería fácil y dejarle el camino despejado a ellas, no Rin, tu tienes que salir de aquí, debes ver a Kayocchin, no puedes faltar a tu promesa, ella de seguro aguardara por ti y te perdonara, seguro será así, no hay nadie mas sincera en este mundo...

-¡Hoshizora! Hora de comer.

-Muchas gracias guardia, ya moría de hambre.

-Si, si como digas, las manos para ponerte las esposas.

-Vamos no soy tan estúpida para intentar escapar, si hay muchos guardias armados, y sin la complicidad de alguien, sería estúpido ¿no cree?

-Son ordenes, después de que en una semana tuviste 9 peleas, he hiciste ir a tus contricantes a la enfermería, no quiero arriesgarme, agradece al menos que saldrás, ya no tendrás que comer encerrada en el cubo.

-Me es agradable, oscuridad, frió, solitaria, no entiendo como la gente no disfruta este lugar.

-Porque todas las prisioneras siendo locas, mantienen un poco de cordura. Vamos camina.

-Por cierto guardia, cuanto falta para que salga de este lugar.

-Aún falta demasiado Hoshizora, ademas pronto tendremos tiempo de divertirnos, tu y yo.

-Estaré en mi celda, cariño.

-¿Han venido a visitarme?

-La pelirroja fue la última que vino, nadie mas lo ha hecho desde entonces.

Estar encerrada es algo que cambio mi perspectiva en el mundo, pronto saldré de aquí, la fase 1 esta terminada, fase 2 en progreso, no son las únicas que pueden manipular a la gente...

Entre al comedor de la prisión, nadie se me acercaba, estar conmigo era meterse en problemas al instante, en cuanto entre busqué a una chica que como dije usualmente se alejaba de mi, pase directo a la fila pero de inmediato todas se apartan y quedo a al frente, me sirven la porquería de comida que nos dan y me dirijo a cualquier mesa, hasta que veo a la chica que estaba buscando. Tomo asiento y la chica me mira, dispuesta a cambiar de lugar...

-Si te alejas te seguiré y puede que tengamos problemas, pero si te quedas aquí conmigo puede que obtengas un beneficio.

Solo interrumpí su acción y opto por sentarse de nuevo.

-Sabía que te quedarías por el interés.

-Solo no quiero problemas-me respondió

-Veo que comes muy poco ¿Estas a dieta?

-No, es solo que estaba formada y la gente me saco, me arrojaron comida y pues es lo que puedo comer por ahora.

-Adelante, come del mio-Dije mientras le acercaba mi bandeja con la comida.

-No, no podría causarte esas molestias.

-No es nada, adelante come, en cualquier momento puedo obtener mas, tu solo dime.

-Entonces gracias.

Esta chica es tímida ¿Que hará aquí? me recuerda un poco a Ha...

-Emmm...

-¿Que sucede ammm... no conozco tu nombre.

-¡Oh cierto! Mi nombre Hitomi.

-Bien Hitomi, yo soy Hoshizora Rin.

-Lo se, eres muy reconocida en esta sección.

-Que puedo decir, el reconocimiento es algo grato.

-Bueno, quería preguntarte, con la idea que todos tienen de ti ¿Por qué te acercaste a hablar conmigo?

-Te lo dije, busco un beneficio mutuo.

-¿Como que?

-Vayamos a la biblioteca, podre contarte todo ahí con mas detalle.

-Esta bien, salí del comedor junto a Hitomi, las demás nos veían extrañadas no entendían como una persona podía caminar junto a mi, para ser mas exactas, caminaba un poco detrás de mi.

-¡Hoshizora! ¿A donde vas?

-Pero si es mi guardia favorito.

-Responde...

-Esta chica, le pedí a esta chica ayuda para la biblioteca, necesito un libro de autoayuda si no quiero volver al cubo.

-Bien, pero en cuanto termines ve directo a tu celda.

-Lo haré cariño-Termine diciendo eso lanzando un beso.

En cuanto llegamos entramos y fuimos a la parte mas alejada de la biblioteca.

-Bien Hitomi, ve con la encargada y pide libros acerca de...

-Yo soy la encargada de hoy.

-Mejor aun amiga mía.

-¿Amiga?

-Necesito que busques y vengas con libros de Psicología, manicomios, algunos de terror, sobre padecimientos mentales y de medicina.

-Bien voy por ellos.

-De acuerdo yo mientras buscaré algo que escondí yace un tiempo, olvida decirte, necesito un pequeño cuaderno, si me consigues uno sería genial.

-Bien, no tardo Hoshizora.

-Dime Rin después de todo somos amigas.

Hace mucho no tenía el valor para hablar con nadie, llegue a esta prisión hecha un asco de persona, además de los constantes abusos que recibí aquí, en este lugar era totalmente humillada, pero cambio cuando una chica me dijo lo que mas me dolía y no podía negar, la verdad, mi verdad, entre en furia y la ataque, desde ese entonces me metí en problemas constantemente y fui llevada a esas zonas llamada el cubo, un cuarto de aislamiento total, inclusive en el drenaje podían visitarme las personas encerradas en este lugar, pero todo mundo o me temía o me evitaba, es cierto que uno puede perderse en este lugar, no ser tú mismo, cuando entras a este lugar, ademas de perder la cordura que decías tener.

-Listo Rin, algunos no estaban en su lugar correspondiente, pero logre encontrarlos. Pero la biblioteca esta siendo inspeccionada ¿Tenemos otro lugar a donde ir?

-Ven conmigo, guarda los libros en este saco y acompañame, salí cargando el bolso y ella tomada de mi mano, salimos al patio y nos dirigimos a las alcantarillas de la prisión un lugar donde a veces se vendían las prisioneras para obtener algún beneficio.

-Parece que tuvimos suerte de que nadie estuviera aquí.

-No me gusta este lugar Rin.

-No entiendo como es que terminaste en este lugar.

-...

-Lo siento no debí...

-Esta bien, en su momento te lo contaré, por ahora ¿Para que necesitas esto?

-Bien, tu y yo, escaparemos de aquí.

-¿Que?

-Escaparemos, pero los estúpidos guardias nos facilitaran eso.

-¿Como haremos eso?

-¿Haz escuchado hablar de Plainrock?

-¿El manicomio?

-Ese mismo.

-No pensaras que...

-Así es, ese lugar será nuestra ruta de escape.

-Estas loca ¿Como huiremos de ahí, si inclusive tiene acceso al uso de armas?

-Aquí también.

-Aquí es en caso de disturbios mayores o si un preso tiene un arma, ahí con el simple hecho de salir, tienen autorización de disparar.

-¿Quieres huir de aquí o no?

-Si, pero...

-Entonces confía en mi, llevo planeando esta huida desde que ingrese a aquí, tengo alguien con quien volver a reunirme.

El plan se llevo a cabo 6 días después en los que Hitomi y yo empezamos a leer todos los libros que conseguimos, definir detalles y explicarle las cosas mejor, al tiempo comenzamos a delirar, tener ciclos de locura, hablar solas, actuar extrañas, y otras cosas que apenas y pude entender, cuando fuimos llevadas a la enfermería a mi me diagnosticaron con el Síndrome de Cotard y a Hitomi con Trastorno de Identidad Diciosativo, esta era una de las partes complicadas, lograr que el medico dictaminara esto o al menos algo lo suficientemente bueno para ser trasladadas, pero el mismo día fuimos llevadas a Plainrock, la fase 2 terminada.

Fuimos puestas en celdas nuevamente, diferentes pero juntas, era imprescindible seguir juntas, así que cuando nos intentaban separar actuábamos de manera agresiva, tuvimos que recurrir a empezar a decir que eramos pareja y tuvimos algunos encuentros lesbicos, solo besos, y caricias, ninguna se propaso con la otra, era necesario hacer relajar a los guardias, tardamos un tiempo hasta que fuimos llevadas a los baños del manicomio, entraron 2 guardias con nosotras, intentaron violarnos, pero al ver botellas de vidrio las tomé y acabe con mi agresor, después a Hitomi la ayude al golpear a su agresor con una escoba, es algo estúpido que los guardías entren con armas, tomamos las armas y las llaves, salimos y discretamente, entramos a los pabellones, cuando dijeron algo que nos puso todavía mas nerviosas.

-"Atención a todos lo guardias, 2 pacientes se escaparon de su celdas, son extremadamente peligrosas, se autoriza el uso de armas, se autoriza el uso de armas"

Aquello nos cayó como balde de agua fría, y todo empeoro al ver a los flancotiradores.

Nuestras armas no eran lo mejor, pero era toda nuestra disposición en esos momentos, sin mas Hitomi comenzó a disparar a punto ciego hacía los flancotiradores, los cuales se resguardaron, aproveche esa oportunidad y corrí entre las intersecciones de los pasillos, comencé a disparar y Hitomi venia tras de mi, cuando atravesamos ese punto llegamos a un elevador de carga, se que no estoy loca, pero ver tantas celdas llenas de persona sin sentido alguno de la razón...

-Bien ahora ¿A donde Rin?

-Estamos en piso mas alto de este manicomio, así que como vez ahí esta la torre de vigilancia, debe haber mas guardias ahí...

Fuimos interrumpidas, pues alguien desde abajo llamo el elevador, teníamos que movernos, caminamos un corto trecho de pasillo y en cuanto salimos fuimos atacadas con disparos, aunque no se como pudimos acabarlos y continuar avanzando. Entramos a una habitación al azar y pudimos notar que era un lugar donde había una silla eléctrica.

-Parece que aquí es donde acaba todo para los mas locos.

-Si, Rin ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si.

-¿Por que fuiste llevada a prisión y que tanta necesidad de salir tan pronto? digo tu plan no ha tenido fallas.

-Fui encerrada por violación, al parecer a quien viole tenia muchas influencias o dinero, porque mi sentencia podía haber sido prisión domiciliaria. Además salgo, porque el amor de mi vida me espera, se que ella lo hace.

-Vaya.

-En cuanto a fallas, pues si ha ocurrido una.

-¿Cual?

-Que llegaras viva hasta aquí-Dije cambiando mi semblante y tono de voz.

Apenas giro le disparé en la mano donde tenía su arma, esto ocasiono que cayera ella junto con el arma.

-¿Por que lo haces?

-Tengo mis razones Hitomi, así que ven aquí.

La levante y la postre en la silla eléctrica, no tenía fuerza para oponerse a lo que le hacía, la amarre como es debido y coloque lo necesario para su muerte.

-Bien Hitomi, lo siento pero debo escapar por mi cuenta, tu ya no eres imprescindible, pero ven aquí-Dije mientras la besaba de nuevo como en otras ocasiones.

-Rin...

-Besas muy bien cariño, veremos si te encuentran antes de que mueras, o prendas en llamas, adiós...

-Gracias Rin...

Cuando la escuche ya había soltado la corriente, la vi morir frente a mi y aun así, ella continuaba temblando. Me fui antes de que llegaran los guardias, entre por una alcantarilla, y nadé como menos de 3 metros cuando vi una escalera frente a mi, quizás seria mi salida, subí como pude y vi una pequeña coladera, por suerte soy muy delgada, así que pude pasar sin problemas, pero no era como tal una salida, sino que entre a un baño, no había nadie así que salí con cuidado, estaba en un lugar mas limpio, parecía el hospital como tal y no una prisión, un guardia paso de largo de donde estaba yo, al parecer no me vio, por lo que lo ataque por la espalda, rompiendo su cuello tome su arma, por suerte esta tenia silenciador, ademas traía una tarjeta magnética, escondí el cuerpo, y como pude avance hasta topar las puertas cerradas con mecanismo magnético.

Me asome por la puerta y pude ver y escuchar la conversación de un doctor y la recepcionista, al parecer esperaban a un doctor reconocido, pero eso no era de mi incumbencia, así que continué esperando, en cuanto se fue, salí y disparé a la recepcionista, encontré una nueva tarjeta y la deslice para lograr abrir la última puerta, vi gente acercándose a mi posición y cuando reconocí a uno de ellos lo tome como rehén.

-Suba a la ambulancia y enciendala, usted me sacará de este lugar-El solo obedeció-Y si alguien nos sigue, mataré al doctor Nishikino.

Ahí emprendí la huida, las cosas no salieron tan mal después de todo.

Después de 6 horas de viaje llegamos a la civilización.

-Usted se baja aquí.

-¿Eh?

-Abajo ¿O prefiere un disparo en la nuca?

El bajo del auto.

-Me importa una mierda lo que diga de mi paradero, pero algo le diré, digale a Maki que Rin a vuelto.

Arranque, tardaría un buen rato el doctor en comunicarse, tome todas su pertenencias, sus llaves, su celular y dinero, mande mensajes a Maki desde el celular de su padre, para saber el paradero de Hanayo, le puse la excusa de una invitación a cenar, fue fácil, pues me dio la dirección, poco después en la conversación me enteré que Maki había regresado hace apenas 2 días del extrajero, además de la vida de Kayocchin, una boda y un hijo, solo detuve la ambulancia y levante mi arma cargandola de nuevo.

-Es hora de hacer una visita a mi novia, no puedo perdonarle haberme sido infiel todo este tiempo.

Detuve la ambulancia en un lugar al parecer abandonado, no hubo necesidad de ocultarme como tal, con unas tijeras corte mi cabello de nuevo, no podía verme como tal, pero se que no estaba bien hecho, encontré un contenedor de ropa, para donar a los mas necesitados, tome lo que pude ya que el sonido de una patrulla me alerto y salí huyendo de ahí.

Mi ropa no tenia sentido alguno, pero al menos ya no tendría el uniforme del manicomio, camine en dirección a casa de Kayocchin, en el camino me encontré a la policía, pero por mi "apariencia" pase desapercibida, ya no estaba muy lejos del lugar. cuando en una tienda de electrónica vi por las televisiones una noticia que me resulto satisfactoria, el suicidio colectivo en la prisión fue llevado a cabo como planee, seducir a los guardias es tan fácil, y eso que mi cuerpo no esta muy desarrollado como tal.

Camine mientras mandaba el mensaje a Kayocchin de la noticia del suicidio, Maki puede ser tan ingenua en cuanto a decir información de mas a su padre.

Llegue al departamento de Kayocchin, pero como esperaba no hubo respuesta, estaba por derribar la puerta y entrar a la fuerza, cuando una persona llamo mi atención.

-¡Oiga!

-¿eh?

-¿Busca a los residentes de ese departamento?

-S... si, es una vieja amiga que quiero sorprender.

-Bueno, debo decirle que no esta, tuvo a hija hace poco, pero puede que pronto vuelvan.

-¿Sabe en que hospital esta?

-Su esposo es alguien que se preocupa mucho por ella, así que supongo que la llevo al mejor hospital de la zona.

-Así que la llevo al hospital Nishikino, bueno le agradezco la información.

-No es nada, que pase buena noche.

Así que ahí estas Kayocchin, aun así es muy riesgoso presentarme como tal, así que tendré que esperar, hay un basurero aquí cerca, será mejor que estar en una celda. Así que puede que ahí encuentre comida o algo, mientras espero. Aunque simplemente me dejo caer en el cansancio acumulado de estos días. Caigo rendida a los brazos de morfeo.

-.-

-¿Estas segura de esto Rin?

-Necesitamos hacerlo si queremos que ese idiota se descuide.

-Pero besarnos es un poco...

-Descuida lo hacemos por salir de aquí, ya me encargue de lo principal que es poner de enemigas a las pandillas de aquí dentro y decirles donde escondimos las armas para dicha pelea.

-¿Para ese entonces estaremos fuera de aquí verdad?

-Claro que sí, solo confía en mi y acercate.

-.-

Desperté un poco exaltada después de dicho sueño, de alguna manera Kayocchin siempre estuvo en mi corazón y pese a ser mentira mi relación con Hitomi, nunca pude olvidar a Hanayo, todo lo que hago, lo hago por ella, por nosotras.

Durante estos días solo me dedique a no ser encontrada por la policía, ni siquiera sabía si me buscaban o no, pero no era para descuidarme, encontrar comida, fue un poco difícil, pero no morí de hambre. Me acercaba nuevamente a mi hogar, el callejón que era testigo de mis locuras, ideas y sufrimiento, pero esa noche fue distinta ya que pude ver la luz encendida de un departamento, el único que me importaba. Tome mi arma y me encamine a dicho apartamento.

Estaba frente a la puerta de Kayocchin, a solo unos pasos de distancía, toque la puerta y no obtuve respuesta inmediata, así que insistí, al poco rato escuche a alguien acercarse y decir algo, algo referente a cariño, en ese momento me llene de odio que no se donde tenía, pero cuando me percate apuntaba con el arma a la puerta, en cuanto fue abierta, la vi, aun mantenía su cabello un poco corto y usaba sus anteojos, un cuerpo un poco mas desarrollado, quería brincar y abrazarla, pero su expresión cambio totalmente mi semblante, ella me miraba con sorpresa, miedo, terror, pánico, y caminaba lentamente hacía atrás hasta topar con pared, entré y cerré la puerta, hasta que por fin ella rompió el silencio.

-¿Quien eres tu, que quieres, que buscas?

-Me sorprende que te olvidaras tan pronto de mi...

Le respondí mientras me quitaba todo lo que cubría mi rostro, pero sin dejar de apuntarle con el arma.

-¿Que?-Dijo aun mas asustada.

-Solo vine a verte, a saludarte, algo que nunca hiciste tu, Kayocchin...

-¿Rin, que haces aqui? Pensé que tu...

-¿Estaba muerta?

-...

-No tienes porque creer todo de las noticias, eres muy crédula Kayocchin.-Dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza, bajaba el arma y le daba mi clásica sonrisa gatuna.

-¿Que haces aquí?

-¿Eh, no es obvio?

-No...

-Quizá lo olvidaste con el paso del tiempo.

-¿Que cosa?

-Prometimos estar siempre juntas, desde amigas, y esa promesa nunca se rompió en nuestra relación actual.

-¿Relación?

-Si, tu y yo, no se porque no me fuiste a visitar a prisión, ni siquiera a la visita especial, debiste de ver como gritaba tu nombre en la celda de castigo mientras yo...

-¡Basta!

-¿Eh?

-Rin, tu y yo, ya no somos nada.

-...

-Terminamos desde el momento en que me fuiste infiel, además dañaste a una de nuestras amigas, arruinaste tres vidas, la de Umi, Kotori y la mía.

-Pero...

-Nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de parecer, fuiste un daño en nuestras vidas, yo por eso te odio.

Aquellas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza con tal fuerza que sentía que me derrumbaba, todo por lo que luche, lo que yo creía.

-¿Así que, eso piensas de mi?

-Lamento ser quien lo dice, pero es cierto. Rin te... te... te odio.

-¡Jajajaja! Así que nuestra promesa nunca sera cumplida.

-¿Eh? Nunca hicimos como tal esa promesa.

-Yo no vine en vano a este lugar arriesgando mi vida, y asesinando a lo estúpido, así sea a la fuerza vendrás conmigo-Dije mientras le apuntaba de nuevo con el arma.

-Rin, tranquila.

-¡Cállate! Nos largamos en este preciso instante si no quieres que...

El teléfono sono y me interrumpio, estaba dispuesto a contestarlo, cuando escuche la voz de Maki salir por el aparato.

-¡Hanayo toma a tu hija, y sal de tu departamento ahora mismo, ve a casa de cualquiera de las chicas, pero lejos, Rin escapo de prisión y de segu...

Dispare al teléfono en un impulso de rabia, y dirigí mi atención a la habitación con la puerta cerrada, la abrí pero fui interceptada por Hanayo, forcejeamos un poco hasta que logre derribarla, y colocarle un estante pesado sobre sus piernas, con eso no podría levantarse en un rato, camine y vi a un recién nacido, dormido, deje el arma sobre la cuna y lo arrulle como si fuera mi propia hija, es tan linda, se parece a su madre.

-Es hermosa.

-¡Suelta a mi hija! Por favor, hazme lo que quieras, pero deja a mi hija, te lo suplico.

-Veo que esta nena necesita dormir... para siempre.

-¿Que?

-Dicen que los bebes no son conscientes de su muerte, además si esta dormida no agonizara ¿cierto?

-No, Rin por favor.

Dejo a la pequeña en su cuna, mientras tomo el arma y le apunto directamente a la cabeza.

-Lo siento pequeña, pero eres un impedimento entre el amor de tu madre y el mio.

Me cercioro que el arma esté cargada y lentamente apunto, Hanayo intenta librarse pero es inútil para ella.

-Adiós pequeña.

Giro un poco y veo voltear a Hanayo mientras llora y me grita que no lo haga.

Recuerdo brevemente mis momentos con Hanayo, quizá sea cruel matar a una bebe, pero siempre pienso en mi antes que nadie, es la ley de la vida, pongo mi dedo ante el gatillo, cuando me doy cuenta se escucha el disparo, de un arma, mientras volteo a ver a Hanayo con un rastro de sangre frente a mi rostro, y suelto el arma.

Caigo por la sorpresa y el dolor, pues he recibido un disparo en el hombro, rápidamente entra un hombre y toma al bebe y se aleja, al parecer viene con una chica de cabello rojo, rápidamente ayuda a Hanayo a quitarle ese mueble que tiene sobre sus piernas, yo solo presencio la escena y tiro mi cabeza, me siento mareada, puede ser por la perdida de sangre, no lo se, pero veo que mientras se van, tengo el arma a un lado mio, así que la tomo y la empuño, y disparo a aquel hombre que me atacó, apenas puedo me levanto y salgo a la sala sosteniendo mi hombro intentando detener la hemorragia

-Escúchame bien Koizumi Hanayo, no será la última vez que sepas de mi, volveré para matar a esos dos y en cuanto a ti pelirroja traidora, ya tendrás noticias de mi, entiéndelo Hanayo si no eres mía, no serás de nadie.

Dicho esto salto por la ventana y caigo en una pila de bolsas de basura, que previamente coloque como una cama, no fue suficiente para amortiguar mi caída y salí lastimada de las piernas, pero en cuanto escuche a la policía, ese dolor disminuyo y salí como pude de la zona, ya sera momentos de encontrarnos todas de nuevo, acabaré con las principales traidoras Nishikino, Koizumi y por supuesto no me he olvidado de ti Ayase, las veré el día de su muerte y en su homenaje estaré presente de nuevo, solo para jactarme de su dolor ¡jajajaja!

-¡Oiga deténgase!

-Mierda, ya habrá tiempo, de planear todo, por el momento a correr.

Apenas y pude escapar de los policías, así que entre una tienda y con el arma robe un juego de cuchillos y algunas cosas sin sentido para mi, mas adelante una farmacia, donde tome vendajes y alcohol y otras cosas como pastillas que tome al azar, ya con estas cosas entre en las alcantarillas y con la poca luz que me proporcionaba la luna, procedí con mi cirugía, la bala seguía dentro de mi, así que con un poco de alcohol limpie la herida y los cuchillos, procedí a introducirmelo y sacar la bala, era difícil pero lo logre, coloque un poco mas de alcohol y suture mi herida, coloque vendas sobre esta, y entre las pastillas que robé había una gran variedad, no sabia que reacción o efecto provocaban en mi pero solo tomé los antibióticos.

Ya siendo un poco mas tarde decidí salir del lugar y caminar un poco, así estuve sin un rumbo al cual ir, cuando me encontraba en una calle conocida, estuve en una ocasión aquí, la madre de todas vivía aquí, nuestra amiga, la autora de nuestro nombre, sería interesante verte de nuevo...

-Tojou Nozomi...


End file.
